User talk:Rətro
Hey Everyone! Feel free to leave me a message! Thanks Producer Hi. So I saw on your wall that you"re a producer.Right now. Im looking for a producer and If your interested, We can talk about it. Im not only a GaGa fan, Im also a musician :) So If your interesed , go Online :) Update Can you go online somewere at 7 o'clock ? Update 2 Please, Go On. I need to talk to you . Can you finish it until Saturday (the instrumental), because then one of the members in the group will have a birtthday and she will be realy happy :-) Update 3 Have You finished the instrumental, because tomorow is her birthday. If you done it then go online :) I disagree I don't really think so. http://www.ladygaga.com It says Gaga on it. Alejandro (music video) It was confirmed to be a rumor. The "proof" that started the rumor came from an unreliable source. hEyyy XxMjF 23:15, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Gaganews.com? Oh yeah, because they are SO unreliable... Rətro 23:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Love the attitude. Anywho, according to GagaDaily, it was a rumor. Not to mention, they weren't the ones that started the rumor, whether it be true or false. hEyyy XxMjF 00:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Please Hi ! Can WE PLEASE TALK AGAIN> ITS BEEN A LONGGG TIME ! TOMOROW :) Can we talk now, I have alot of questions :) Illegal Activity I thank you for your actions not promoting illegal activity, you're doing a great job, if anyone ever continues to ask you for such things, if you could do me a favor, to erase these "requests". We don't want to get in trouble with Gaga's publishing company and record labels. No probs. Will remember that in future. need to talk hey can you private message me to talk about gaga , nicholas41@hotmail.co.uk Instrumental Hi U said that today will be done the instrumental. Can U go onlineand send it to me ? Also There is non - legal activities here. He's my producer now !!! Text Me Hi can you please go on line so you can finally send me the instrumental of the song. Today ! Alejandro (music video) I think it's too early to put that back up. For now, it'll stay on the single's page. When more information gets released, I'll revert it back. So far, the music video information is still isn't confirmed. I was hesitating to add in the fact that it's a rumor, cause I couldn't figure out where to put it, but I'll go add it in right now. hEyyy XxMjF 18:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Text Me Part 2 CAN U PLEASE SEND ME THE DOWNLOAD LINK OF THE INSTRUMENTAL ON MY TALK PAGE, BECAUSE I REALY WANT TO HEAR IT :) OR CAN WE TALK ON FACEBOOK ? PLEASE REPLY ON MY TALK PAGE IF U SEE THIS :) A Precent I have a BIG present for U. Please go online and ill give it to U :) HELP !!! I NEED UR HELP !!! RIGHT NOW !!! Ok, I need U right now. Ihave huge tings to ask and do ! About something very importand ( and B) Teeth We need to talk particulary about teeth (I got 2 vrs ) I MET GAGA !!! I MET GAGA !!! SHE LOOKED SOOOO RETRO PHYSICAL !!! GO ONLINE AND ILL SEND PHOTOS AND INFORMATION ABOUT THE NIGHT !!! Lyrics I saw that you wrote to a user regarding his hcange of lyrics according to what he hears, and I completly agree with you. But the lyric book usually doesn't repeat certain things (chros) so what should we do about that? ~~[[User: Zacbio|'(Let's play a talk game!)]] 00:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you for replying! ~~[[User: Zacbio|'(Let's play a talk game!)]] 11:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Musicland i heard the song before on purevolume.com/stefanilive and that part is what i can remember upto this date Alejandro (music video) The reason why I reverted the edit, isn't the information, it's the fact that there's an "unofficial source's name". Also, the little bit about the leaking of songs. I hope that makes sense. :] hEyyy XxMjF 02:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) AIM PLEEEEEEASSSSEEE GO ONLINE ON AIM !!!!! I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO U !!!